


Summer in the City

by Madam_Red



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frozen Treats, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Red/pseuds/Madam_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cool treats and hot brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in the City

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.

He isn't sure how he allows Thor to talk him into these things. Although granted it was incredibly hard to deny Thor something when those brows furrowed and those brilliant sapphires turned on him. Loki had affectionately referred to it as his puppy dog pout. It suited him. This face has cast him into this exact moment, staring at the list of Midgard treats on the list before him. He runs his eyes over it once or twice, before picking up on the irritation of the line behind him.

 

What he selects, finally, is passed to him in a white wrapper and Loki accepts it with a straying eye to his brother. The broad shouldered man is handing the merchant a green slip of paper that he has come to understand is the currency of Midgard. Taking white plastic with him, Loki steps away from the line and back onto the side walk. It does not take Thor long to join him, laughing about the small delightful pleasures the midgardians have come to invent. Loki's only response is a light snort in the back of his throat. He would have them no such praise.

 

He observed Thor unwrapping a colourful threat with his eyebrow arched before mimicking the actions onto his own treat. He's amused to find his own is a mundane shade of brown, and crumbles the plastic in one hand. How typical. The stick the treat is on is balanced between two fingers as he eyes it critically for the moment. It looks simple enough, this treat, and gives off a faint scent of something sweet.

 

His first mistake is biting into it. The sudden assault of cold against his warm teeth makes him cringe, and awkwardly cough. Thor is peering at him with a flicker of concern, one those large hands come to rest along the fallen slope of his smaller shoulders. He swallows around the cold lump, and rolls his eyes slightly.

 

**"I'm fine."** He reassures the older, who merely squeezes his shoulder and turns his attention back to his own treat.

 

Loki studies the frozen treat with an air of caution now. Like this is a challenge he must pass. He tilts his head from one side to the other before slowly running his tongue over the tip of it. The creamy taste wipes off against his tongue-- and now he can take a moment to appreciate its rich taste. A soft ' _hmmmm_ ' is left from his throat before he tilts his head to draw the tip of the treat between his lips. More of its creamy flavour melts to please his tongue with its cool temperature.

 

It’s a warm day. Far too warm for someone of Jotnar blood-- Midgard cities could become sweltering in the dead of summer. Thor seemed unbothered by the heat, but, Loki perspired easily and often became uncomfortable walking along these crowded mortal sidewalks. The cool treat was like a gift from Valhalla.

 

He pulls back from it, studying its melting state with a frown. His tongue darting out to clean up the drips before they fell onto his fingers and made them sticky. He's concentrating so hard on the snack, that, he hasn't noticed Thor staring at him.  Loki's head tilts and he comes at the treat from a different angle them before. Drawing it father into his mouth and grazing his teeth down the top of it; his tongue lapping hungrily at the underside of the snack. Thor's breath comes out in a shallow noise that _strangles_ on the end.

 

Loki glances to him then, brows raised at the disgruntled expression his brother is wearing. He pulls the treat back from his lips with a raised eyebrow, watching those heavy brows furrow as he ghosts his tongue over his lips _. Oh,_ he thinks, _this could be fun._ There is a slow smile to grow there, and he tilts his head to the side to give Thor an even better view. Throat bobbing as he suckles on the edge of the dripping threat-- Thor looks almost beside himself with discomfort, and, Loki makes one final sweep of his tongue to clear the remaining liquid from its barren stick.

 

He turns then; flicking the stick into the nearest disposal can before leaning closer to Thor.

**"Brother,"** He voices softly. **"What are you staring at?"** Loki's tone drawls out into a rich purr that sends the thunderer swallowing at all once. Oh how the trickster loves these moments. It’s like _owning_ his brother.

**"Your heinous acts to such heavenly treats."** Thor accuses, and, Loki is mildly impressed that he hadn't stumbled over any of those words.

**"Is that so?"** He presses the issue, leaning closer to drag his tongue up the side of Thor's forgotten snack. It’s sweeter than his own had been; much juicier and dripping with Thor's neglect. The reaction from Thor is perfect. Loki finds himself seized by the edge of his jaw and captured into a searing kiss. It’s his turn to melt.

 

Loki yields to the dominating tongue that sweeps past his lips, enjoying the mingled flavours of chocolate and artificial fruits that grow on their saliva. He swallows against the collection, and grins when Thor growls at him. Loki’s two hands lift to grip firmly into the cheap material that is some excuse for a shirt on Midgard. It has escaped him completely that they're standing in the middle of a public place, and earning a few pointed stares from those that pass by them.

 

When Thor pulls away the bristles of a beard scrape his smooth skin; but the trickster is currently focussing on breathing.  

**"I think I like these Midgard pleasures."** Loki whispers out softly, lulling mischievous green eyes onto Thor.

 

**"Fiend."** Thor growls, keeping one arm around his brother while he urges them back into the moving sea of bodies. He turns his attention back to his melting treat, and doesn't argue when Loki proceeds to help him finish it.

 

**“I know.”**


End file.
